In electrochemistry, the performance of the working electrode in a sensor is of prime importance. In electrochemical sensor applications, the electrode of choice often consists of a carbon-based material.
Graphene platelets are a material that has nano-scale size, high conductivity, and a chemical resemblance to traditional graphite. Certain processes to form graphene platelets and formulate into ink are known in the art.
Sensors with carbon-based electrodes have then been used to detect analytes such as glucose and dopamine. However, use of carbon-based electrodes in sensors is held back by the magnitude and lack of reproducibility of the electrochemical response. The electrode's exposed surface materials, roughness and other critical properties are most responsible for the poor sensor behavior.